Prouver sa valeur
by LesPromptsDePoudlard
Summary: [Session IV] Ecrit par EvANe. Ron est à l'infirmerie à cause de sa jambe blessée par Sirius lorsqu'il l'entraînait dans la Cabane Hurlante. Et puis Harry et Hermione remontent le temps, lui racontant tout ce qu'il s'est passé. Il est jaloux, inévitablement. Comment faire pour se sentir digne d'eux ?
_Bonjour à tous !_

 _On se retrouve aujourd'hui avec le premier texte de la quatrième session._

 _Bonne lecture._

 _Yunoki & Baderoh._

 **Un prompt proposé par :** Morphine

 **L'auteur qui y répond est :** EvANe

 **Personnages principaux :** Ron Weasley et Drago Malfoy

 **Contexte :** Après qu'Hermione ai mit un poing à Drago dans le prisonnier d'Azkaban, Ron se trouve face à face avec Drago dans les couloirs quelques heures plus tard.

 **Phrases/Mots à placer :** « mon père va en entendre parler », «honte » , « araignée », « sang de bourbe »

* * *

 **Prouver sa valeur**

La nuit était là, sombre et menaçante. Rien dans la journée n'avait laissé présager une telle noirceur. C'était les détraqueurs, ces centaines d'êtres encapuchonnés, qui l'avaient traîné dans leur sillage. La lune, pleine et haute, flottait dans le ciel sans étoiles. C'était la seule source qui illuminait le parc de Poudlard. Cependant, Ron et ses amis auraient peut-être préférés qu'elle ne soit pas là. Sûrement tout ce serait déroulé autrement. Ils auraient eu une chance de sauver Sirius. Malheureusement, le disque lumineux n'avait pas disparu derrière les nuages. Et le contrôle avait filé entre leurs doigts. Le parrain d'Harry était à présent enfermé dans le bureau du professeur Flitwick, totalement hors d'atteinte et sans aucune chance de fuite. Sa seule occasion d'échapper au sort qui lui était réservé, était de sauter par la fenêtre qui se trouvait être une des plus hautes de l'école. Mais la mort n'était-elle pas préférable à une existence sans vie ? Probablement. Si seulement il n'y avait pas eu les barres de fer empêchant toute échappatoire.

Quant au rouquin, il se trouvait allongé dans un lit de l'infirmerie, une main du professeur Dumbledore posée sur sa jambe endolorie, ses deux camarades à ses côtés. Ronald Weasley tentait de ne pas trop gémir en sentant le poids du directeur sur sa blessure. Le vieil homme tenait des propos qui, comme à son habitude, lui semblaient déplacés. Néanmoins, Ron ne pouvait affirmer être totalement attentif à ce qu'il racontait. Il captait quelques phrases, deux ou trois tout ou moins.

– Trois tours devraient suffire, Miss Granger. Concluait Dumbledore.

L'homme retira sa main du membre de Ron, qui éprouva immédiatement une sensation de soulagement. _Pas trop tôt,_ pensa-t-il agacé. Le vieillard échangea un regard entendu avec Hermione. La jeune sorcière était la seule qui semblait comprendre quelque chose à cette histoire. Le professeur avait à peine tourné les talons, que déjà elle sortait précipitamment un pendentif en or. Les garçons n'avaient jamais vu ce collier. L'adolescente ne prit pas le temps de leur expliquer. Elle enfila rapidement la chaîne derrière la nuque d'Harry et de la sienne, tout en triturant l'objet qui y pendait. Ron ne voyait pas de ce qu'il s'agissait.

– Désolée, Ronald, mais vu ton état tu ne peux pas nous accompagner. Souffla Hermione.

– De quoi tu parles ? Vous allez où ? J'comprends rien, explique-moi !

Elle ne réagit pas devant l'incompréhension du roux et, devant les yeux ébahis de celui-ci, Harry et la jeune fille disparurent. Ron n'eût pas une seconde de répit que les deux sorciers passèrent la porte, le souffle court. Le rouquin n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Ils étaient là, dans la pièce, avec lui, alors qu'ils s'étaient évaporés à l'instant. Il était totalement paumé, flippé, perplexe. Croyant devenir fou, Ron balbutia :

– Mais... Comment vous... Vous étiez là... Et maintenant vous êtes là ! Disait-il en les pointant d'un doigt tremblant.

Harry et Hermione échangèrent un regard complice. Le roux sentit une boule monter dans sa gorge. Probablement la panique.

– Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? Demanda d'une voix enjouée la fille.

– Aucune idée ! Répondit Harry sur le même ton.

Ils tournèrent la tête vers leur ami, qui était persuadé de devenir marteau. Mais lorsque les adolescents lui adressèrent des sourires lumineux, Ronald comprit qu'il avait manqué quelque chose. Les deux sorciers vinrent s'asseoir à son chevet. Hermione posa une main sur celle de Ron.

– T'en fais pas. On te raconte tout !

Le jeune Weasley ne trouvait le sommeil. S'il n'avait pas autant peur de bouger sa jambe, il serait sans doute en train de se retourner pour la énième fois. Madame Pomfresh lui avait conseillé d'éviter de trop la plier, le temps que la potion qu'elle lui avait administré répare tous les tissus de sa peau.

– Si tu gigotes de trop, lui avait-elle dit d'un air menaçant, tu vas sur-activer la potion et tu finiras avec une jambe deux fois plus épaisse, recouverte d'une carapace de peau qui t'assurera bien une semaine d'infirmerie ! Sans mentionner la douleur provoquée par cette remise en forme.

Ron n'avait aucune envie de rester plus longtemps ici. Il n'aimait pas être isolé des autres. Hermione et Harry s'étaient faits renvoyés de la salle près d'une heure plus tôt. Depuis, le roux se sentait terriblement seul. Ses deux camarades lui avaient, comme promis, raconter tous les détails. Le retourneur de temps qu'Hermione utilisait généralement pour suivre tous ses cours —Ron ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle tenait tant à suivre des leçons sur les Moldus alors que la fille avait vécu dans leur monde—, le fameux droit d'Hermione revu en direct, le sauvetage fastidieux de l'hippogriffe et la longue attente avant la transformation du professeur Remus. Ensuite, l'idée étonnement pas maligne d'Hermione pour éloigner le loup-garou, leurs peaux sauvés par Buck, les détraqueurs de l'autre côté de la rive, Harry pensant désespérément que son père allait arriver, et puis finalement c'était lui son propre sauveur. Enfin, Sirius capturé et attendant son triste sort dans une des plus hautes tours du château, Hermione et Harry sur le dos du majestueux hippogriffe, la jeune sorcière brisant les barreaux de la fenêtre, la libération du parrain d'Harry et, pour finir, leur course contre le temps pour revenir auprès du rouquin au bon moment. Bref, tout, dans les moindres détails.

Ronald ne se sentait pas mieux. La boule qui avait fait son apparition en voyant ses deux amis tant complice ne l'avait quitté. Il se sentait relégué au dernier rang. Certes, ils avaient pris la peine de tout lui dire. Cependant, leur récit émanait une telle excitation que le rouquin n'avait pas appréciée. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir ce qui le gênait tant. Il y réfléchissait depuis qu'ils étaient partis. Ce n'était pas tant ne pas l'avoir vécu _avec eux_ , non. C'était ne _pas l'avoir vécu_ ,tout simplement. Il mit enfin le doigt dessus. Ronald était _jaloux._ Qu'ils eurent été les héros tous les trois l'aurait rendu heureux, certainement, mais ce n'était rien en comparaison à ce qu'il eût été _le_ héros de l'histoire. Oui, Ron ne supportait pas d'être toujours dans l'ombre de _Celui-qui-a-survécu._ Et si ce n'était pas dans celle d'Harry, l'attention se tournait vers _La-plus-intelligente-des-jeunes-sorcières._ Il essayait d'en faire abstraction, vraiment. Mais Ron aurait aimé être un peu plus comme eux. Il aurait voulu avoir quelque chose le différenciant des autres. Même au sein du Terrier il ne trouvait pas sa place. Entre Percy, le prodige de la famille, Ginny, qui était plutôt débrouillarde, ou encore les jumeaux, qui avaient eux aussi un talent propre à leur personne. Sans compter les deux aînés. Oui, Ronald aurait voulu être un peu plus Gryffondor.

– Ce n'est pas trop tard… chuchota-t-il brusquement.

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers la loge de l'infirmière. Pas de lumière. Alors, ignorant les menaces de madame Pomfresh, le roux repoussa sa couverture. Il glissa ses deux jambes hors du lit. Prudemment, il tenta de poser son membre blessé, se préparant à la souffrance. Mais rien ne vint. Étonné, le jeune Weasley tâtonna de sa main. Il n'avait plus mal. Un sourire lui échappa et il retint un ricanant. _La vieille chouette, elle voulait me garder là comme une_ _ **araignée**_ _garde sa proie en réserve_. Soulagé de ne pas craindre une semaine d'infirmerie, Ronald se releva, prit d'adrénaline. Silencieusement, il passait la porte. C'était le moment de prouver sa valeur. Certes, ce ne serait probablement pas quelque chose d'aussi vaillant que les exploits d'Harry Potter. Et ce ne serait certainement pas aussi déjanté que ceux de Fred et Georges. Mais il fallait marquer les esprits. Il fallait faire quelque chose de dangereux. Dangereux, comme s'introduire dans le bureau de Rogue. Comme s'introduire dans le bureau de Rogue, et lui voler quelque chose de précieux. Quelque chose de précieux, comme du Véritasérum. Et qui sait ce qu'il pourrait faire par la suite… Ron ne put s'empêcher de sourire. C'était ça, se sentir Gryffondor ? Ça lui plaisait.

Le jeune sorcier traversa les couloirs et escaliers, aux aguets. Sa baguette était pointée devant lui, projetant une faible lumière. Ron la cachait à chaque intersection et tendait l'oreille. Contrairement à son ami Potter, lui n'avait pas de carte magique qui le prévenait des rôdeurs, ou une cape le rendant invisible. Il craignait de tomber sur Miss Teigne et Rusard, ou pire. En passant devant une salle de classe, il entendit Peeves ricaner. Ronald accéléra le pas. Enfin, il arriva à l'escalier menant au sous-sol. Mais il se stoppa net. Une voix résonnait depuis le bas.

– J'ai de quoi faire payer cette petite **Sang-de-Bourbe** !

Le Weasley se fraya un chemin derrière une armure. Il sentait son sang bouillonner à l'évocation de Malefoy concernant Hermione. Tous les trois se doutaient bien qu'après que la jeune fille l'eut frappé, quelques heures auparavant dans la journée, Draco n'allait pas en rester là. Mais de là à prendre le risque de se balader dans les couloirs en pleine nuit… Ils le pensaient trop lâche pour ça. Heureusement pour Hermione, Ron était là. Il voulait juste vérifier que le Serpentard n'était qu'avec ses deux gorilles. Les neutralisés avant de s'attaquer à Draco était primordial. Étonnamment, il jubilait seul. Le blond tenait entre ses mains une éprouvette opaque qu'il manipulait avec précaution. Ron attendit que Draco soit passé devant son armure, avant de sortir de sa cachette.

– Alors Malefouille, pas trop **honte** de t'être fait casser le nez par une fille ? Lança Ron, d'un ton narquois qui le surprit lui-même.

L'autre sursauta et faillis faire tomber sa fiole. _Dommage,_ se dit le rouquin. Ça lui aurait facilité les choses si le récipient s'était brisé. Le blond lui lança un regard méprisant et répliqua de sa voix railleuse :

– Ne t'en fais pas, je lui retourne la pareille. Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans les couloirs à cette heure-ci, Traitre-à-ton-sang ? Tu essayes de te prouver quelque chose, Véracrasse ?

Il avait mis le doigt sur les points faibles du Weasley. La famille. Ses amis. Sa confiance en lui. Ils se jugèrent un moment, un courant d'air glacial fusant entre les deux. Ron se préparait mentalement à ce qui allait suivre. Un Crache-Limace pouvait faire payer à Malefoy ce que Ronald avait vécu l'an dernier, mais il craignait que celui-ci ne lui retourne son sort. À trop réfléchir, il se rendit compte trop tard que Draco avait déjà pointé sa baguette :

– Tarentallegra !

Le sort frappa de plein fouet Ron, qui sentit malgré lui ses jambes s'activer. Contre toute volonté, celles-ci se mirent à tournoyer, le faisant danser dans le couloir et foncer dans les murs et armures. Malefoy ricana, en ajoutant au vacarme que l'autre produisait.

– Je te laisse te débrouiller avec Rusard ! Clama-t-il. Amuse-toi bien.

Il lui tourna le dos et fit mine de reprendre sa route. Rouge d'humiliation, le front commençant à suer par l'effort de la danse involontaire, Ronald tenta le tout pour le tout. Il dirigea sa baguette devant lui et attendit que ses jambes veuillent bien le porter dans la direction du Serpentard. Quand le roux pensa avoir le bon angle, il lança son sort :

– Locomotor Mortis !

Le sortilège frôla la tête du blond, alla ricocher contre une armure, fit demi-tour et fonça droit sur Ron. Ses jambes se stoppèrent si brutalement qu'il en fut presque projeté en avant. Il battit des bras et réussi à garder l'équilibre. Draco n'avait rien manqué de la scène, et ne se gêna pas pour se moquer du Gryffondor. _Au moins je ne danse plus comme un idiot_ , pensa le rouquin en serrant les dents. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de reprendre son souffle qu'il vit Malefoy lever sa baguette. Cette fois, Ron fut plus rapide :

– Expelliarmus !

L'arme de son adversaire s'envola à quelques mètres et Ron enchaina :

– Crache-Limaces !

Draco le vit venir et se baissa juste à temps, pour le plus grand malheur de Ronald. Le sort continua son chemin alors que le professeur Rogue apparaissait de l'autre côté, visiblement furieux. Sans que celui-ci n'ait le temps d'esquiver, il reçut de plein fouet le maléfice. Ron déglutit difficilement, figeant tout le reste de son corps. Malefoy ne bougeait plus. Le professeur des potions pâlit légèrement. Il fit une tête bizarre. Ronald savait ce qu'il ressentait. Et il savait qu'il allait probablement se faire renvoyer pour ça. Alors, tandis que Rogue s'efforçait de contenir ce que le sort lui faisait, Ron pointa sa baguette sur Malefoy. Il n'avait rien à perdre. Cependant, Peeves apparut soudainement, caquetant, et il se mit à balancer des boules qui explosèrent un peu partout, d'où s'échappait une étrange substance. Ronald était sûr d'avoir déjà vu cette potion. Malefoy reçu des projections sur son côté droit. Aussitôt, tout se mit à enfler. Son oreille atteignit rapidement la taille d'un Souaffle, et son bras l'épaisseur d'un Cognard. Une potion d'Enflure. Ne supportant pas le poids, le jeune Serpentard s'écrasa au sol, poussant un cri de fillette. Ses doigts, devenu crispé et énorme, firent exploser sa fiole. Le contenu se répandit sur sa peau. Le passage de la potion lança d'énormes furoncles marqués la peau blanche de Draco. Celui-ci laissa des gémissements de douleur l'échapper. Le fantôme se préparait à passer à l'attaque, quand le concierge arriva, suivi du directeur. Peeves avait déjà disparu. Dumbledore observa la scène d'un air impassible. Le professeur Rogue qui vomissait à présent des limaces derrière une armure. Malefoy gémissant au sol. Ronald debout qui ne pouvait plus bouger ses jambes. Si cette fois-ci Ron ne se faisait pas renvoyer, il pouvait définitivement déclaré qu'il était chanceux.

Le lendemain matin, Ron était allongé sur le lit de l'infirmerie. Il s'avérait que Madame Pomfresh ne mentait pas. Sa jambe blessée avait triplé de volume et lui faisait un mal de chien. Dumbledore ne l'avait pas renvoyé. Il considérait tout cela comme une malheureuse crise d'adolescence. Et après tout, il n'avait pas tort. Ron avait à tout prit voulu faire quelque chose pour prouver qu'il n'était pas un raté. Mais ce n'était pas la meilleure façon qu'il avait choisi pour le faire. Rogue, une fois remit du Crache-Limace, leur avait donné à tout deux des colles jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Tous les soirs, le Serpentard et le Gryffondor se retrouveraient à nettoyer les fonds de chaudron sous l'œil critique du professeur. En plus de cela, il devait supporter Malefoy dans la chambre. Le maître des potions n'étant pas en mesure de préparer dans l'immédiat un antidote aux deux substances qui l'avaient touché, il devait encore attendre un peu avant d'être guéri.

Une fois Draco ayant pris les antidotes, il se dirigea vers la sortie. Avant de passer le pas de la porte il se tourna vers Ronald et lui lança d'un ton méprisant :

– **Mon père va en entendre parler !** Tiens-toi prêt Traitre-à-ton-sang !

Décidément, Ron n'avait pas eu de chance cette année. Il se promit de ne plus faire les mêmes erreurs. La prochaine fois, il sera aux côtés de ses amis pour prouver sa valeur.

* * *

 _Nous espérons que cette lecture vous aura plut. Pour lire d'autres textes nous vous donnons rendez-vous sur notre profil ou notre page facebook : Les Prompts de Poudlard._


End file.
